Tragic Lovely
by XxBellatrixJxX
Summary: Third Person POV. In the past few weeks, Bella has been seeing Faeries, always following her, always there. She knows that she wants her eternity with Edward as a vampire, but could her destiny be much bigger than she thought?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story 'Tragic Lovely' belongs to me.**

**I would like to clear one thing up with the disclaimer-although I did write this story, much of the storyline is taken from the story 'Wicked Lovely' by Melissa Marr. **

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

Third Person POV

The Summer King sank to his knees before her. 'Is this what you freely choose, to risk winter's chill?"

She watched him-the boy she had fallen in love with. She had never dreamed he was inhuman, but his skin glowed as if flame flickered beneath the surface, so strange, yet so beautiful that she could not bring her eyes away. "It's what I want, and I am sure."

'You understand that if you are not The One, you will carry the Winter Queen's chill until the next mortal risks herself? And you will warn them?" He paused, looking at her with pain in his eyes.

Not trusting herself to speak, the girl simply nodded.

"If the next mortal refuses me, you will tell the next girl and the next and not until one accepts, will you be free of the cold." He had moved closer, his face leaning in towards her.

"I understand." She tried to smile reassuringly. Quietly, she approached the nearby hawthorn bush. The leaves that decorated the bush brushed against her arms. She reached underneath it.

Her hand wrapped around the Winter Queen's staff. It was plain, and very worn. Countless hands had clenched around the wood. It was the hands of those other girls who was once in her place, but she did not want to dwell on that.

She stood up, hopeful, but afraid.

Behind her, the Summer King moved closer. The trees rustled, creating an almost deafening sound. Brightness from his skin, his hair, intensified. The girl's shadow fell in front of her.

He whispered, reverently, "Please. Let her be the one…"

She held the Winter Queen's staff and hoped.

For a moment, she believed.

But suddenly, ice pierced her, and filled her like shards of glass in her veins.

The girl screamed. "KEENAN!"

She stumbled towards him, but he was already walking away, no longer glowing, no longer looking at her.

The girl, Donia, was alone. With no one but a wolf for companionship, she waited to tell the next girl how it was stupid to trust him, to love him.

**:) **

**-BellaJ**


	2. Chapter 1 Glance

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, 'Wicked Lovely' belongs to Melissa Marr. Parts of 'Tragic Lovely' belong to me also.**

**This is my first time writing a story in third person POV, but I have the book as a guide, so it won't be too hard, I hope. The story does incorporate both 'Wicked Lovely' and Twilight, along with some of my own fixings. **

**I really have basically changed the whole story, where Bella and Edward are involved. The words are different, people are different. If you haven't read the story, I recommend the book immensely-it really is a good read! It will probably also help you understand this story better. But, if you need help understanding, PM or review and I will get back to you. **

**Bella is still a human, and she and Edward are only engaged.**

Chapter One: Glance

Third Person POV

"Four-ball, side pocket." With precise aim, Bella pushed the cue forward, and with a quick and clear push, the ball dropped into the exact pocket with a clank. She smiled-this was easier than she thought.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at her, as he motioned towards one of the hardest shots-a bank shot.

Bella smirked. "Getting desperate, Emmie?"

Emmett scowled. "You wish, Isabella." Bella grimaced at the sound of her full name. Emmett just focused his attention back on the colored balls lying around on the table. _Focus and control, that's what it's about._ He chanted to himself, sort of like a mantra.

Right before he could push the cue, Bella coughed once and distracted for a second, he shot it so it hit a few centimeters away from the pocket. He cursed. "Fuck you, Bella!"

"Emmett Cullen! Stop that right now, or I'll tell Edward right when he comes back-and you and everyone else remembers what happened the last time he got angry at you." Rosalie's voice drifted from the living room. Emmett cringed, obviously remembering. "Fine, fine…" He muttered under his breath. "Stupid spoiled little human!"

"Emmett…" Rosalie growled, a warning.

"Yes dear…"

Bella circled the table, paused, and chalked the cue. A few rounds later, she leaned back, a triumphant smirk on her face.

But then, _they_ appeared. Warm air fanned on her skin. A faery, with its hot breath pressed close to her and sniffed her hair. His pointed chin pressed against her skin.

This wasn't the first time they had appeared. They had started appearing over a few weeks ago, constantly around her, constantly distracting her from her daily life. It was increasingly irritating, but she didn't want to alert Edward-she knew that there was a good chance that he would freak.

The faery then picked up a strand of her hair and brushed it across its face.

Bella leaned forward, and pretending to scratch her chin, she flicked the faery away. However, as much as she tried, she couldn't ignore their annoying laughing, squealing, gnashing teeth and beating wings-these things she couldn't escape.

She could see the faeries flying, diving, making circles in the air. It distracted her from the peace she had hoped to get in the smaller room of the Cullen mansion.

"I'm tired, Emmett. I forfeit." Honestly, she just wanted to get out of there. Slyly, she swung her cue around, trying to hit the faeries while still making it look like she was just putting the cue back on the wall rack. But all they did was laugh and duck out of the way.

"Yay! I win!" Emmett jumped up and hugged Bella carefully, but still forcefully. She smiled at the sound of the faerie's fright.

"Let me go, you big lug!" She yelled. Emmett released her instantly. He didn't want to get into trouble with anyone. Bella took a few moments to steady herself and regain her breath.

She walked out of the room, and said hi to Rosalie. The faeries followed her, much to her annoyance. "Hey Rosalie, it's almost Charlie's curfew-I'm just going to take the path back home, okay?"

"Don't you want to wait for Edward to get back?" Bella shook her head. She knew that _they_ would be following and she didn't want Edward to notice them. He was extremely observant, especially when it came to her.

"He knows that the path is perfectly safe, Rosalie. But thank you, anyways." Bella picked up her coat and walked outside. Rosalie smiled and shook her head lightly as Bella walked out the door. She had really grown to like Bella these past weeks, and she loved her more and more like a sister.

Outside, Bella followed the path that Edward had paved for her. It was a very beautiful path, which Esme had decorated with flowers from her own personal garden. There were no roots or rocks, completely Bella-proof. On nice days, she loved taking walks with Edward along the path, holding hands and doing nothing but talking. She cherished those days.

The sun was still pretty high, but signs were showing that it was almost twilight, her and Edward's favorite time of day.

It was quiet as she walked, except for the fluttering of the faerie's wings. She could ignore it, but only because of the scenery and the peace she felt here. Something was stirring inside her, and she knew that she was going to meet someone who she didn't want to see again.

Once she reached the fork in the road, she smiled. The left lead to her home, but the right lead to the meadow. She looked at her watch. It was only 5. Perfect, she had some time to stop at the meadow. Alice would be watching for her-she would be safe.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped when _they _stepped out to meet her. It appeared as if they had been hiding near the path, as if they knew that she was going this way.

The girl had long white hair, streaming out like curls of smoke. Her lips were a pale blue-not because of lipstick or lip gloss, but a pale, corpse blue. She wore a faded brown leather skirt, stitched with thick cords. For a shirt, she had on a sleeveless top that was made of lace. It was light blue, like the color of ice.

Besides her stood a huge white wolf that she would lean on or ride. Another faery appeared by her side. When he touched her, steam rose from her skin. She bared her teeth, shoved him, slapped him, but he did nothing but smile.

It was almost devastatingly beautiful when he smiled. He glowed faintly, as if coals burned underneath the surface of his skin. His collar length hair shimmered like strands of bright copper.

Bella backed away from them. The male faery was too aggravating for her-he was tanned, and he walked with a swagger that said he knew how attractive he was. He moved, as if he knew that he was in charge of everyone and everything. However, it almost made her laugh. His height was average-you'd think that he would be taller. In reality, he was only about half a head taller than her.

He walked closer to her, while the girl stayed back as she glared at him with cold, unnerving eyes. As he moved forward, Bella could smell wildflowers; she could hear the rustle of tree branches, as if she was sitting by a clear riverbank. There was warmth that she wanted to taste, to bask in it, until it soaked into her skin and spread through her body. But it terrified her.

She turned, and walked faster. She did not dare to run-if she did, they would give chase, as all faeries did. Bella walked, turning onto the path that lead to her house.

But of course, _they_ advanced, too. He followed her, almost silently. His glow dulled, as he tried to make his appearance more mortal-like.

As she approached the small town of Forks, she almost choked on her breath. The fey-they were everywhere, around shops, around the homes. It frightened, it terrified her.

"I'm meeting some people for coffee." The faery stepped closer to her, his voice sounding as if he was only inches away from her. "You want to come?"

"No…" She said, her voice quiet and hoarse. She walked faster forward.

"Some other night then." He followed her, and it was not a question, but a statement, a command.

"Actually, no." Bella replied. The deadgirl chuckled from her post behind him.

"She's immune to your charms, Keenan. Smart one, she is." Her voice was light, but there was a harsh edge to it hidden underneath her words.

He flicked his hand at her, signaling for her to be quiet. She hissed.

"Can I text you? E-mail? Something, at least?"

"No." Bella's voice was rougher, harsher. "I'm not interested at all. Please leave me alone." Her mouth was dry, partially from fear, and partially from hatred.

"But I am." He pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and scrawled something onto it. He handed it to her. "Here's mine. When you have changed your mind…"

"I won't." She took it however, stuffing it deep inside her pocket. She avoid touching him, afraid of what the contact could do. _Just get through with it and get away._

The Summer King leaned closer, sniffing her like an animal. "I'd really like to get to know you…" Bella ignored his statement, almost tripped over the flat surface of the road trying to get away. She was almost in a run, she wanted to run, but then they would chase.

"Run while you can…" The corpse girl whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keenan watched the girl, Bella, leave. She wasn't running, he knew, but she wanted to. He could feel her fear, the thrumming of her heart. Mortals had never ran from him, especially girls: only one other had ever done so in the past when he had played this game.

This one was afraid. Her pale skin became paler when he reached towards her, her face framed by her brown locks, making her look delicate. It gave her a easy appearance, a vulnerable look, easier to approach. Or maybe it was because of her small frame. He could just tuck her away from the world…

He smirked. She'd need some guidance on her attire-replacing the common clothes with finery, with a few bits of jewelry here or there. But that would be easy to do-at least she had long hair.

She would be a challenge, but it would be a refreshing challenge. Most of the girls he had picked were fiery and volatile. He had thought that it was a good indicator-the Summer Queen, fiery passion. It made sense.

Donia interrupted his thoughts. "She doesn't like you. It's easy to see."

"So?" He always got what he wanted.

The corpse girl pursed her pale blue lips-the only spot of color on her face.

Her blond hair had faded into the snowy, icy white. The pallor of her face that made her lips seem so blue-but she was still so beautiful to him. Even more so when she had taken over as the Winter Girl. _Beautiful, but she will never be mine. Not like Isabella, who will be._

"Keenan," Donia snapped. As she spoke, wisps of cold air slipped out with her voice. "She hates you. She will never like you."

"She will." He shook off most of his glamour. Then he said the words that had always sealed every mortal girl's fate. "I've dreamed about her. She is the one."

With that, Isabella's mortality began to fade. Until she became the Winter Girl, she was his. For better, or for worse.

**Review! Ask me questions if something is not clear :D**

**-BellaJ**


	3. Chapter 3 Follow

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, 'Wicked Lovely' belongs to Melissa Marr. Parts of 'Tragic Lovely' belong to me also.**

Chapter Two: Follow

Third Person POV

Bella didn't want to go home just yet, even considering how freaked she was by the faery approaching her. She didn't want her dad to see the panic on her face, or for Edward to know there was something going on.

Her cell phone rang at the opportune moment, and she jumped in alarm at the sound. Bella had be lost in her own world.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously, not knowing who it was.

"Bella!"

"Oh, hi Angela. What's up?" Bella let out a breath. She wasn't sure of what she would have done if it had been the faeries again.

"Nothing, but my parents want to invite you over for dinner. Plus, we haven't really talked for ages! Is that okay?" Angela's voice was happy, filled with hope.

Bella debated her options. She didn't want to go home, but what if they appeared again, and at Angela's house? She was so nice, and Bella didn't want the faeries to cause trouble in her home.

But yet, Bella wanted escape from her own world.

"Sure, I'll be over as soon as I talk to Charlie." She found herself saying into the phone. Well, there was no way she could take it back now.

"Great! See you in a little bit, Bella!" Bella swore that she could hear Angela smiling.

"Bye, Angela." She closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She continued walking, but she started running, because of how panicked she felt. After about a few meters or so, she stopped. She had attracted faery followers as she ran, and most of them gave chase until the lupine faeries snarled at the others, and then most of them stopped. Only one remained.

It was a female, looking like a wolf. She chased Bella on all fours, while her crystalline fur chimed with an unfamiliar tune that was strangely appealing, as if it would lull the listener to trust. Bella smirked; it would never work on her.

Even so, she slowed down a bit, hoping to discourage the faery and to stop the melody. It didn't work.

Instead, she focused on the sound of her feet hitting the cement, the lush greenness of the world around her, and listened to the cars that were driving up and down the single main road.

Bella saw Jessica and Lauren lounging by the school and lifted her arm in a half-hearted wave. They seemed to stiffen, and only inclined their head slightly in greeting.

She sighed. Bella was sick of the whole Anti-Bella sentiment that was going on, trying to avoid it the best she could. Both Alice and Rosalie had volunteered to "talk" with the girls, but she had refused. It wasn't their battle to fight.

She let out a breath that she had been unknowingly holding when she reached the front doorstep of home. She groaned as she glanced back behind her-the faery was still on her trails, only a few steps away from her. Sighing, Bella turned and took out her keys, unlocking the door.

"Char-dad, I'm home!" She yelled. Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the new game on T.V.

"Hey Bells. Where's Edward?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but it failed miserably. Bella grimaced. She knew how much her father disliked Edward.

'He's out with Jasper. They wanted to go play racquetball, so I thought that they deserved some brotherly bonding time. I played pool with Emmett and talked with Rosalie." She lied, while telling the truth at the same time.

By the look on Charlie's face, Bella could tell that she had surprised Charlie.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, well, that's good."

Bella moved forward, but the wolf faery girl nudged her with its head, and she stumbled forward, gripping the side of Charlie's armrest for support.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." She offered a weak smile. He shrugged, but she knew that he didn't completely buy it. Bella changed the subject.

"Angela called and invited us to her home for dinner. I said we would go." Charlie grunted. "That's nice of the Webers. Why don't you go? I need to watch the game."

Bella rolled her eyes. 'You and your sports, Charlie." She laughed, while he joined in after.

"Okay then. I think we still have some things for sandwiches in the fridge-or I can make something before I go, if you want."

He waved a hand at her. "You baby me too much, Bella. I'll be fine. Get over there before it's too dark."

Bella swooped down and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping outside. "See you later, dad!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Weber. It was delicious."

The middle aged woman smiled at Bella. 'No problem, sweetie. It was nice having you over."

Bella smiled. Angela's mom was really a sweet person.

Throughout dinner, Bella couldn't stop fidgeting. Angela, being as observant as she was, had noticed. She had looked at Bella meaningfully throughout dinner, but Bella just smiled back at her and seemed to waved it off. But now, she knew that there was something up.

"I'm going to get some tea in the sun room. Bella, would like some?" She asked, standing up from her chair.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Mr. and Mrs. Weber excused themselves upstairs, so Bella followed Angela into the kitchen.

She set a kettle on the stove after filling it with water. "Green tea, High Mountain oolong, or Earl Gray?"

"High Mountain oolong, please." Angela reached into a large cupboard and pulled out a small container. When she opened it, the kitchen immediately filled with the strong, fragrant scent of the tea leaves. Bella coughed.

"Sorry, I know it's a lot. We really like to drink tea." She smiled apologetically at Bella. She was still coughing, so she just waved a hand dismissively to show that it was alright.

"It's fine," She croaked out.

Minutes later, they were sitting on a comfortable L-shaped couch in the small den, sipping on the tea. After a few minutes of silence, Angela cleared her throat and set her tea down on the coffee (or in this case, tea) table.

"Bella…is something the matter?" Bella's hand froze in midair as she was lifting the cup to her mouth.

Her hand started shaking as she set the cup down as gently as she could. "Um…No, why?" Angela frowned. "You were just looking like you were having a lot on your mind during dinner, like you were spacing off."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Bella replied, horrified. She hoped that she hadn't offended anyone.

Angela laughed lightly. "Its okay, Bella. I understand how you might feel sometimes-I can go into a daze myself at times."

There was a small pause in the air for a few seconds.

Angela smiled softly. "Please, Bella, talk to me. I know there is something up, and I can be as stubborn as you or Edward when I need to be."

Bella took a good look at her friend. She was sitting on the couch, her legs folded underneath her body, and her hands were resting lightly on her lap. Her brown hair was pushed behind her ears, and she was smiling, her eyes warm and inviting.

Angela had always been such a nice person, never pushing Bella to talk about anything she wanted to. She was only offering to listen and help if Bella wanted to tell her.

Bella sighed. She finally came to the conclusion that she could trust her.

"Okay, Angela…but please, do not repeat a word of this to anyone, not even Edward."

Angela nodded-she felt glad that Bella trusted her enough to tell her.

"It's like this. I'm being sorta…stalked by some people. And I don't know much about them, except they are always trying to get me to talk to them, and they want to 'get to know me'. I always feel a little scared when I feel them following me, but honestly, they haven't done any harm to me. I recognized one of them in my dreams, and in my dream he had saved my life. I can't remember the details, just that I remembered it happened in my dream. **(1)**"

Bella sighed. "The reason I don't want to tell Edward is that…well, you know how he is! He's ultra-protective. I don't want him freaking out over me."

"But the main scary thing is that I feel, in my heart, this little, little, bit of trust for them. And I honesty don't what to do. It's freaking me out, but some part of me is tugging me towards them."

She slouched, her face pressing into her hands. Her next words were muffled. "I really don't know what to do, Angela. I just don't."

Angela was sitting there, silent. But the gears in her head were working, slowly, then speeding up.

"Well…Since you have trusted me with as secret of yours, then I'll tell you a secret of mine." Slowly, deliberately, she pulled out a small, white notebook with the words _White Magic_ written on it.

"Bella…" she said slowly, "the truth is…I'm part witch."

Bella felt her jaw drop, and the last thing she heard was Angela calling her name before blackness took over.

**Interesting twist, huh? XD Sort of cheesy, with what Bella said in Eclipse about if Angela was a witch, she could join the party too.**

**Okay, I'd like to clear up a little about this chapter. First of all, in the book 'Wicked Lovely' by Melissa Marr, the main character in the story is Aislinn. That's who I'm trying to portray Bella as.**

**Another character is Seth, who is Aislinn's best friend and later on they become girlfriend-boyfriend who are deeply in love. **

**Aislinn is being chased by these faeries, and she has no clue what they want, at first, but I think she does have an inkling about who they are. Her previous knowledge will unfold throughout the story. **

**Okay, back onto Seth. Usually, Edward should play Seth in this story, but then I thought, **_**well, it wouldn't make much sense. Because at the beginning of the book, Aislinn and Seth are best friends and don't get romantically involved until almost the middle of the book. **_**So…it wouldn't work out very well. Also, Aislinn loves to go to Seth's home (an abandoned train car that he has fixed up) to escape from the faeries and life. That's why I had Bella going to Angela's house instead of home. **

**So, I'm going to try and fit Angela into the role of Seth. Seth (Angela) will look over Aislinn and guide her, because in the book, Seth does a lot of research about the faeries, and because I'm going to make Angela a witch, I thought that it would work out well. Edward will still be a main part in the story, but it will vary from the real book. **

**That's my explanation for the day. If you STILL do not get it, please review or PM me! I really want you guys to understand the story, because then you can relate to the characters better and KNOW what is going on. Understanding is a very important, key part in communication. :D LOL I learned that in Public Speaking today.**

**Sorry, random.**

**(1) Bella's dream-sorry I didn't this in the story, but let's pretend that she did have a dream. If I do, I will probably type it up as a bonus chapter either soon or at the very end of the story. I'm going to set up a poll on my profile, so please vote!**

**-BELLAJ!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fortunate

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, 'Wicked Lovely' belongs to Melissa Marr. Parts of 'Tragic Lovely' belong to me also.**

Chapter Three: Fortunate

Third Person POV

Angela hopped up immediately from the sofa, rushing over to Bella's side quickly.

Had she told her at the wrong moment? Was she going to tell everyone she knew now? In her mind, Angela cringed.

She, herself, was the only one who knew what she was. This was most definitely her most important secret that she ever had to keep.

It had all started when she had met Jinevra, **(1) **the woman she had been seeing in her dreams ever since she was little. At first, the woman had never said anything, she was just there and smiling softly at Angela.

Even when she was little, she had kept her mouth shut about her dream. Something had told her that it was better kept quiet.

As the years passed, Jinevra began speaking to her through her dreams, slowly bit by bit, telling and revealing who she was.

She, Jinevra, was the earlier generation witch, as they have become so small and rare of a species that only one was chosen every hundred or so years. Naturally, the chosen witches had a longer lifetime than ordinary mortals.

One of the witch's kin, usually a daughter, would search for the next generation's witch and become a mentor to them. If the witch had multiple children, one would be picked and given the ability to live as long as a witch. The rest, however, would live and die as mortals. Although the chosen mentor could do no magic themselves, they were gifted with all the knowledge they would ever need about witchcraft.

Angela had met Jinevra's daughter recently, and she had started tutoring her on the true uses of witchcraft. Angela had no clue about how to use her magic before, with only the knowledge that she did have the potential to use it. Jinevra's daughter was Tiffany, **(2) **and she lived only a few blocks away.

Maybe she could help Bella…

Angela was brought by to the present by a groan. She shook her head quickly, and was relieved when she saw that Bella was conscious again, her brown eyes blinking.

"Angela," she said slowly, "did you positively say that you were a witch?'

Angela reluctantly nodded, not wanting to scare her off. "Yes, that's true."

Bella sighed and righted herself so she was sitting upright on the couch again. Inside, she laughed at the irony of something she had said to Edward earlier about Switzerland and Angela joining the party if she had turned out to be a witch.

My, how the tables have turned. And how true her statement had been.

"Okay, Angela, I'll tell you the whole story. But…first, do something magical so that you can prove to me that you are a witch." Bella was still hesitant to spill everything to Angela. What if she was just joking? This was a big secret, and Bella knew that it could never go into the wrong hands.

Angela exhaled. She understood why Bella wanted reassurance. It wasn't everyday that you heard from you friend that he or she was a witch.

Quickly, she knocked the teacup, still filled with tea, onto the ground. It crashed to the floor, the hot liquid spilling and soaking into the Persian carpet. The cup shattered into many pieces and scattered all over.

Closing her eyes, Angela clenched her fingers tight. Slowly, she unclenched them, one by one. She imagined all the spilled tea vaporizing into the air, disappearing and the Persian rug returned to it's original color without the ugly light brown stain.

Lifting her other arm, Angela did the same thing with her fingers, but instead thought about the teacup being pieced back together. Soft clinking noises filled the air for a few seconds.

Angela folded her hands back into her lap and opened her eyes slowly.

In front of her the teacup sat-it was perfect, not a nick or a scratch to show that it had ever been damaged.

"Wow," Bella whispered.

Angela nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah. That's a easy trick I know, but it does take some concentration."

Bella sighed. "Okay then. But I really don't know where to start….um..."

Angela smiled at her encouragingly. "Why don't you just start off by telling me what's been going on?"

"Faeries. Faeries are stalking me."

"…Faeries?" one of Angela's eyebrows rose.

"Faeries." Bella took a deep breath. "Two of them. They've been following me for days, weeks."

Angela bit her lip. "Seriously?"

"Yes! I don't lie about something of this magnitude." Bella was starting to get frustrated.

"Are they the small, winged people?"

"No, they are exactly our size-but they are terrifying."

Angela looked confused. "But how do you know that they are faeries?"

"Its…complicated. I can't explain fully by myself."

Bella was now remembering about how her grandmother had used to tell her stories about these faeries. She remembered back to when she was little, and Grandma Marie had spun stories into her brain. Even though she was ages older, she still remembered the basics of them. Little did grandma know, they were more dangerous than she had thought before.

"Okay…What do they look like?"

Bella shook her head. "You won't be able to see them. They're invisible."

One of Angela's eyebrows raised. "But, how can you see them, Bella?"

"I don't know. I guess this just makes me more a freak of nature."

"Don't say that, Bella. I'll always be here to help you. I have a friend that could help, so I'll ask her. And, I bet there are some old legends too-we could check the library."

"Are you sure we can trust this friend of yours?"

"Definitely! She's the previous witch's daughter, and she's my mentor. She teaches me how to use magic to help others and not to abuse my power."

Bella nodded slowly. "Okay, but what if the faeries attack you? You know, for doing research on them and trying to find out more about them."

"…Just for going to the library?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. The two just looked at each other, Bella trying to figure out how to convince Angela to protect herself, and Angela trying to figure out what these faeries were.

"I've seen them hurt people."

"How badly?"

"Well…usually they just trip people, pinch them, grope them…just stupid faery stuff. But it's been known to drive some people insane, and they are very capable of doing worse things."

"Let me do this please, Bella. I really want to help you."

Bella looked at Angela and sighed. "Okay, but please, be careful."

"I will, Bella."

"Oh, one more thing, Angela. Please don't even think about the faeries around Edward. I know that someway, he'll know. He is an extremely good reader."

Angela laughed. "Bella, I know what they are. Vegetarian vampires, correct?"

Bella was shocked into silence. "How…How…how…How do you know, Angela?!?!?!?!"

"Being a witch makes you more aware of the mythical creatures around you, Bella. I could tell that by the first day I saw them. Now, I'm guessing that Edward is a mind reader?"

"Um…Yeah…"

"No worries. I can just use this spell. Watch."

Her hand rose above her head, she started drawing a circle around the top of her head, like a turban. It covered most of the top of her head, and when her hand dropped back down, the 'turban' disappeared.

"This way, even if I think about faeries, it'll be blocked from him."

Bella sighed in relief. "Thank you so much for this, Angela. I'm so glad to have gotten it off of my chest. Please, be safe."

She winked. "Don't worry about a thing, Bella. I've got magic on my side." She held up her hand and sparkles filled the air, illuminating the darkening room.

Laughing, they turned onto another subject about school and their daily lives.

***

"I know that they are court fey-"

"Fey?"

"Faery-folk."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I interrupted."

"No problem. They are court fey, which means that they follow a queen or a king, they have influence to act out with no consequences, they are strong, and very arrogant, so there's virtually nothing else they could be."

Bella and Angela had been meeting up very often, usually when Angela had new tidbits of information for her, or Bella had remembered something about the faeries.

Of course, this lead to less time with the Cullens and Edward, and Bella knew that he was getting suspicious.

He had cornered her after school one day, slightly sad and frustrated. "Bella, where are you these days? You seem so faraway these days."

"It's nothing, Edward. I'm just really tired these days."

She was half lying. A few days ago, Donia and Keenan had joined school. They shred their glamour, so they looked perfectly human to everyone else.

Keenan had constantly tried to start up a conversation with her, begging her to listen. But Bella refused, brushing him off every time he tried. She knew that Edward knew that Keenan was bothering her, but his mind was closed, so there was nothing he could find out about him. For this fact, Bella was slightly grateful.

Combined with everything going on, Bella had gotten less sleep, scared that if she fell asleep and started sleep talking, then Edward would find out and piece the pieces together.

"No, Bella. I know that there is something up. Talk to me." He begged her, cradling her face in his hands.

"It's not the right time to tell you. I'm fine for now, Edward."

Frowning, Edward gave up. But he wasn't happy. He saw the haunted look in Bella's eyes, and it worried him.

"Then why are you always at Angela's house, Bella?"

"I just want to spend more time with my human friends…you know, before I get changed."

That made sense. So begrudgingly, he had dropped the subject. But only for now.

Bella shook the events from her head. She turned back to Angela, who was patiently waiting.

"This one, Keenan? You know, the new kid at school? He's a faery. But he dropped his glamour, so he looks like an ordinary person. He tried to get me to go with him somewhere. And the problem is, he has this power force which makes it almost impossible for anything or anyone to escape from his grasp. It nearly took all of my energy to pull away from him."

"Well, are all faeries like that?"

Bella shook her head. "Some are awful creatures, some are beautiful. Some are both at once. Sometimes they're horrible to each other, doing really…bad, things, sick things." She sighed. "I'm just nervous."

Angela patted her back encouragingly. "Don't worry, Bella. It'll all work out."

**So…What did you think? There are two possibilities for the next chapter: would you like to find out more about Keenan, or would you like to know more about Angela and witch stuff? Tell me in a review or a PM! Thanks!**

**(1) My name that I really want to get… :D**

**(2) One of my good friends, so this is a tribute to her :)**


	5. AN Please for Edward's sake READ IT!

**MAJOR CRISIS PEOPLE!**

DUE TO UNSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES....

I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ALL MY STORIES

I THINK YOU GUYS CAN TELL FROM THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN MONTHS

AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THAT.

BUT BETWEEN DEBATE, SCHOOL, LIFE, AND BEING SICK,

I'M REALLY STRESSFUL.

I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON MY STORIES

BUT I DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PRIORITIES ARE.

**PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE, AND CHOOSE THE STORY THAT YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON**

**ALL THE OTHERS WILL BE GOING ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS (1-2 months).**

**I WILL FINISH MY STORIES! DO NOT WORRY. I WILL NEVER STOP SOMETHING WITHOUT FINISHING IT.**

BUT I JUST AM GONNA NEED SOME TIME

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

POLL WILL BE CLOSED ON WEDNESDAY AROUND NOON. (CENTRAL TIME)

THANKIES!


End file.
